gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lou Roher
is a fictional character from the Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front video game. Background 2nd Lt. Lou Roher was one of the primary pilots and the second in command of the Midnight Fenrir Corps of the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. He was known for his deep, cold voice and his quiet presence among the squad. Unlike his comrade Matt Austin, he rarely engaged in joking and banter, but he was recognized as the most skilled pilot in the Midnight Fenrir. He was the top cadet in his class at the Academy and the chief strategist of Fenrir. History Roher was born on Side 3 and attended the Zeon Military Academy. It is unknown, but probable, that he served in the Zeon Fleet during Operation British and/or the Battle of Loum. Afterward, he, along with his friend and mentor, Matt Austin, was assigned to the Midnight Fenrir Corps under Maj. Gerhart Schmitzer. His primary mobile suit for the early part of his service on Earth was an MS-06F Zaku II. He participated in the attack on the North American air base and the capture of California Base. He was also on hand during the mission where Garma Zabi was killed in action. Despite his normally cold and aloof nature, he had more confidence in ensigns Nikki Roberto and Charlotte Hepner than Austin did when they first started flying combat missions. He even took to encouraging Nikki sometimes after Austin's rather blunt declarations of no confidence. During the lead up to Operation Odessa, he participated in the battle at the Gobi supply base and reconnoitered the Trojan Horse at night. During these operation, as well as the retreat from Odessa, Roher piloted an MS-07A Gouf and a MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type. It was during this series of engagements that Roher and his teammates first encountered the Federation mobile suit forces. His next major operation after Odessa was the invasion of Jaburo, South America. He piloted an MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom during the assault and commanded the Fenrir Corps on the ground during the invasion. There he faced off for the first time against the RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam, piloted by Fenrir nemesis 2nd Lt. Agar, and its carrier, the Blanc Rival. After the failure of that operation, Roher participated in the last defense of California Base in a MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type. After escaping, he fought in Fenrir's last action of the One Year War in the African desert. It is unknown, but probable given his skill as a pilot, if he survived the battle and with it, the One Year War. If he did survive, his later actions are unknown. Gallery Lou Roher Profile.png|Lou Roher Profile SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Sprite 0088.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Notes & Trivia *In Zeonic Front, Roher is one of two playable characters at the start of the game. He is assigned to blue team. *There is some discrepancy in the depiction of his rank. He is addressed and named as a Lieutenant, but his cape shows the insignia of an Ensign (2nd Lieutenant in ground forces). *Roher, along with his Midnight Fenrir team teammate Manning, is a skilled marksman, as his mobile suits are equipped with the 120mm or 90mm Assault Rifles for long-range precision attacks. ja:ル・ローア